


Satisfaction

by Starkangejr



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Underage, Light Angst, M/M, Selfcest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkangejr/pseuds/Starkangejr
Summary: Rewatched YJ for s3 preparation and this came veering it’s head back all over again. A fic where Roy finally gets what he’s always wanted and then some.





	Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS DONE ON A WHIM. I apologize for any wildly uncharacteristic features. Just a naughty thought that came to mind and needed to get it written out. Enjoy some Roy/Ollie angst

_Beep_

He's having a hard time remembering where he is, why he's getting hauled off somewhere.

There's an arm around his waist and Roy twists enough to see Ollie's blond hair. Roy blinks, looking around still dazed. They weave slightly as they climb the stairs. Roy doesn't remember why he's being carried.

His throat is dry as hell and everything feels like it's spinning despite the fact that he isn't moving.

Roy recognizes the wood flooring of his room and he thumps a hand against the old man’s backside. Ollie grunts, ignoring Roy in favor of attempting to toss him onto the small bed. Would have been suave and manly if only Roy’s legs didn’t hook heavy over Ollie's shoulders. They both go tumbling down onto the sheets in a big flurry of limbs and messy sheets. Ollie laughs in that way that Roy recognizes as his plastered giggle. A smile stretches his own lips as he groans and shifts to let Ollie sprawl next to him. Roy shoves the lazy arm of his mentor off his belly and turns towards Ollie's body.

_Had they been drinking?_

“Mm. You're gonna need a bigger bed kiddo..like mine or maybe you'd like a queen.” Roy rolls his eyes groaning at the dumb joke.Ollie’s giggling like a fifteen year old, thinking he’s probably the funniest man on the planet. Roy can't stop smiling, doesn't think his face is capable of it now as he drifts on the sheets in happy bliss.

“Shut up, if you're going to pun all night then just leave. S’not even funny.” Roy tries to grumble but there's no heat or seriousness in his tone. He just lays curled up on his hands and watches as Ollie gets comfortable right next to him, yawning wide. It makes Roy yawn in return. 

“Don't feel like it.” Ollie mumbles and shifts, dragging Roy closer to better make use of the small space of the bed. Something in Roy's addled thoughts stops working however as he holds his breath.

_Beep_

They're so close and everything suddenly feels so surreal. It’s like splash of cold water to his senses. Roy’s thoughts don't feel clouded anymore and his heart is pounding like he's full of adrenaline.

He's pretty sure he's dreamt about this once.

It's almost an exact recreation aside from the heavy smell of alcohol passing through Ollie's lips. Roy can’t stop staring at Ollie’s mouth, his eyes are closed and the younger boy knows if he just tilts his chin up a little more they could be kissing. He forgets what it's like to pretend there isn’t something between them, what being a good, behaved sidekick is like. The comforting weight of Ollie's arm around his smaller waist and their legs tangled together are supposed to take partial blame.

If they don’t then Roy has no clue what possesses him to not say anything.

He gets slightly dizzy all over again, a wave of nausea he worries is the alcohol not settling in his gut and it forces him to close his eyes. He waits for it to pass, letting the circles behind his eyelids disappear as he groans. Ollie shifts, squeezing him like a stuffed bear in his arms and he feels lips pressing against his mouth.

Roy feels dizzy for completely different reasons now. His hand is hot and rough on Ollie's chest, pushing and holding his mentor down against the bed as Ollie kisses back drowsily.

 _It's the alcohol._  

He tries for reason but Roy doesn't even care because Ollie is responding to him slowly with each lick. Roy moans, letting his mouth fall open for Ollie’s tongue as his mentor’s hand slides around the back of his head and pulls Roy closer.

_Beepbeepbeep_

The kiss grows harder, deeper, more urgent and demanding as desire takes over and Roy's all too eager to drown in the sensation. He doesn't realize how desperate he is—how much the attention affects him—until Ollie's other hand slides up under his shirt, touching his bare skin for a moment before it slides under the hemline of Roy’s shorts. Strong hands hold Roy as Ollie turns them over, pressing his thigh between Roy's legs.

 _“God_ , _Roy I--jesus, fuck.”_ Roy blinks, dazed and confused as Ollie immediately stops, “ _Don't freak out, okay? Roy?”_

“Roy?” Someone shakes him gently awake and Roy's sweating, laying in a hospital bed as a monitor beeps rapidly somewhere around him. He wheezes, shaking the sleep paralysis off as he registers what’s going on. Someone with his face is touching his shoulder, holding him steady.

Roy squints suspiciously at the stranger, wildly looking around to assess what’s going on. The monitors noise is getting more annoying and a few doctors make their way inside the room. They’re doing something to the IV but Roy’s stuck staring at himself.

“You're alright.” The vision says in his voice, calm and unsettling. It repeats itself as the drugs take over and everything goes blank.

* * *

_They amputated your arm_

_Why?_

_Needed an endless supply of your DNA_

_A clone_

_You’ve been living my life for eight years…_

“You gave up on me.” The ringing in his ear is deafening.

Roy doesn’t care about the clone. Had already said his piece back at the hospital long enough for them both to understand. No hard feelings for Clone Roy but he definitely had so much more to say to Ollie. He felt something deep in his chest that wanted to _hurt_ his mentor. Or maybe he was displacing his anger again.

He was glad Dinah wasn’t with them when the hospital released him. He agreed to go home with Ollie. The penthouse would act as a temporary recovery spot since the doctors decided Roy didn’t need the medical equipment anymore. She would have intervened, suggested an alternative, always looking for a way to save Ollie from the brunt of Roy’s anger.

Not today though. Roy was going to carve his pain into Ollie. He was going to make Ollie _feel_ everything. No more soft blows.

He looks up at Ollie when the silence seems to be more unbearable than the ringing. Green eyes search for acknowledgement but Roy knows when Ollie is avoiding a direct conflict. He grabs Ollie’s arm and forces him to stay.

“You gave up, Ollie. You gave up and stopped searching for me. You let them replace me with a fake and you didn’t even question it. You continued believing you were this great hero. So typical! Did you leave him too? Go off adventuring on your own or with Hal for weeks on end? Did you abandon him just like you abandoned me?”

“Roy I’m _sorry_ , I didn’t know, how could I? They engineered him to be just like you!” Roy can tell Ollie regrets saying it the second it’s out of his mouth. He uses that guilt however just to drive the knife in deeper.

“So did you try to fuck him too? Did you drink too much and slide into his bedroom like the scumbag you are?” Roy asks, his voice is calm as he stands there, looking at Ollie with disdain. He’s everything Roy says and more.

 _“God, no_! Roy, no, I didn’t—” Ollie struggles to compose himself, the shock overriding any disgust as he desperately grasps for a foothold in their argument. Roy’s been gone too long to let Ollie win this one. To let him weasel his way out of the truth.

“Did you kiss him and ask him to call you Daddy?” He sneers, tone derisive and sharp. 

“Son, please—” Ollie looks about ready to break, to snap under the weight of his own self inflicted pain.

“Don’t! _Dad_ , _”_ Roy says the word like it’s laced with acid, the condescension clear as day, “there’s nothing you can say that’ll make this right!”

“Just tell me what to do Roy. Please.” Ollie begs, and Roy watches him sink to his knees. The sick satisfaction he feels watching his mentor’s defeat is clouded over with something else. There’s a heat inside of him he can’t control. The desire bubbles and boils over, completely tossing the lid off Roy’s metaphorical pot as he breaks the distance. He slides a hand through Ollie’s blond hair, caressing the side of his face as light brown eyes look up at him from below.

Roy’s gut twists with the growing disease inside of him as he cups the back of Ollie’s head and pulls it closer. Ollie doesn’t resist, just grabs at his thighs through the too big sweatpants and allows his nose to get pressed into Roy’s crotch.

Roy feels dizzy again when he finds that he doesn’t have to command Ollie any further. His mentor already knows. He’s always known.

Ollie’s mouth is like wet velvet. His tongue works Roy effortlessly, swirling around the cock head and sliding down the base when the older male bobs to take more down his throat. Roy clenches a fist in Ollie’s hair and _pulls_ , chest heaving with heavy pants as he gives short bucks into the welcome and sloppy heat.

“Nn, gonna cum..” he warns, pulling harder on the strands of soft hair. It’ll be over all too quick but the need is a hot and deep pressure inside him. Ollie doesn’t stop however, just sucks on his cock harder, pulls off to suckle and tease his tip before Roy bursts. He groans under his breath and finds Ollie’s whine to be just as intoxicating as his mouth.

Roy glances down to look at his handiwork.

He’s sick.

Roy’s always had an inkling of just how messed up his emotions became. Like a virus, it infected everything until the only thing left was a bitter tang on his lips.

Ollie kisses him like he’s apologizing. Every touch is a desperate caress of his mentor’s regrets. Sorry pressed into his collarbone, sorry pushing two fingers into his ass and spreading him open, sorry when Ollie grabs Roy harder than he intends and aborts the movement altogether. Roy’s getting a sick satisfaction from Ollie’s constant apologies. He doesn’t want Ollie to forget. He doesn’t want him to run away from this. He can’t run away.

* * *

Roy wakes to soft kisses along his shoulder blade, grunting while a large arm curls around his waist. Ollie isn’t finished saying he’s sorry. _Good,_ Roy thinks, _because I’m not finished with him yet._

He rolls to turn into the larger body, getting a quick look at Ollie’s naked chest and hips. The beard is a little hard to get used to so far. Out of everything that’s changed about Ollie—a few more scars he knows nothing about, his goatee, the bulk in muscles—his eyes are still the same as they were.

Roy drags his mentor’s mouth to his own, kissing him slow and demanding, catching Ollie’s teeth on his tongue. Ollie’s sinks into it without a fight, his hand curving along Roy’s backside and pressing them closer. Roy growls into the kiss, an airy chuckle escaping him when they part and he stares at Ollie.

“Deja vu..” he murmurs, his hand cards through Olle’s short hair and his mentor gives him a look.

“What?” He’s not annoyed but he doesn’t understand.

“Nothing. Just c’mere.” Roy shakes his head, dragging Ollie back into another kiss and hooks his leg over the older man’s hip. It’s clear that Queen doesn’t disappoint in the bedroom, his errction already hard and pressing insistently against Roy’s inner thigh. 

Roy tries not to wonder about their missed time, all of the wasted chances because of miscommunication. He’s gotten used to it, can get used to this as well. Roy can adapt like he always has and maybe in some distant future they’ll find an equal spot for them to land on. Roy knows now that Ollie hasn’t touched the clone, kept holding himself back because of some code that Roy’s broken.

Ollie kisses him like it’ll be the last apology on his lips. Roy knows better but he indulges the old man if only because he never wants this to end.

The fingers that stretch him open are slim and rough with callouses beneath the lube, a type of pain that has Roy arching and moaning for more. It’s good, Ollie’s fingers knowing exactly what to do, just like before, finding Roy’s weak spots as if they’ve been doing this for years. Roy allows himself to whine and squirm, it gets Ollie horny like he’s never seen before and it excites Roy even more.

”Ollie! F-fuck, hurry!” Roy complains, rocking back on four fingers as they thrust torturously inside his ass, scissoring him open and wide for Ollie’s cock. His thighs shake with the effort of staying still, patience he doesn’t have running hair thin until the fingers are gone. Roy denies that he whines at the loss of them but Ollie’s cockhead is a silent blessing, pushing and inching inside his stretched ass.

Roy’s nails drag down the strong expanse of Ollie’s back, blunt little daggers as he tries to latch on with his remaining arm hanging around his mentor’s neck. Each thrust has Roy gripping Ollie tighter and closer. He pants into his mentor’s forehead while Ollie bites his kisses into Roy’s freckled throat. It’s better than last night, maybe because he knows exactly what’s coming next.

Ollie moaning his name into his skin and the reverent way Ollie’s hands touch his withering body has Roy reacting in kind. He’s dizzy with pleasure, bodies rocking in sync as Ollie just fucks Roy until his mind is blissfully blank. His previous anger subsides into a pleasant and high strung cry.

” _Dad!!_ ” Roy shouts, gasping as Ollie angles his hips down and fucks his cock deep inside. The cock rubbing against his prostate with each new push and Roy’s grip is slipping. He comes white hot between them in a blinding shout, his muscles squeezing and tightening down on the cock. Ollie works him through it all, his body shivering with the oversensitive stimulation.

Ollie is unapologetic in the way he uses Roy to reach his own climax and that just has Roy moaning louder, encouraging his mentor to keep going until his ass is full of hot come. Ollie slips out with a wet squelch, Roy’s hole quivering from the sudden emptiness as they lay next to each other, gasping and kissing gently.

Roy groans when Ollie’s fingers find his hard nipples and his mentor’s kisses move down his chest. A finger teases the nub and Roy’s chest lifts up into the mouth as it suckles on the sensitive nipple. Roy watches through hooded eyes, pleased and floating on his post-coital bliss. He feels calm all over, in every fiber of his bones as he closes his eyes and allows Ollie to kiss him back to unconsciousness.

He’s not done with Ollie just yet but there’s a deep satisfaction in knowing how much power he has over his mentor. This may not have been what he wanted when he came to be Green Arrow’s sidekick, his ward and adopted son, but it was a good replacement. Roy can work with this, he can adapt.

**Author's Note:**

> second one is dragging Clone into the mix cuz who doesn’t like two red heads in their bed?


End file.
